


Kneel for the King

by Gandr



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandr/pseuds/Gandr
Summary: Byleth wants to distract Dimitri from tedious paperwork, but they get interrupted by Gilbert.Can she stay hidden? and can Dimitri not let on what's going on?





	Kneel for the King

Sometimes, this woman, his beloved, has the worst possible timing or was quite the devious conspirator, and seemed to truly enjoy taking risks for a great reward. Sometimes she cut things close, mostly in battle, putting herself in too many risky situations (much to Dimitri's chagrin) and sometimes in personal situations, such as the time she helped Sylvain narrowly escape a group of angry former lovers.

This time, though the risk was much more, shall we say, 'intimate'?

The King and the Archbishop alternate between spending a few months at the Monastery and [Fhirdiad](https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/Fhirdiad), the happy couple refusing to spend time apart, instead coming to a compromise in order to fulfill their duties as leaders as well as a loving husband and wife. Normally the pair would be accompanied by knights, per the concerns of the Royal Guard.

During their stay at Garreg Mach, during the warmer summer months which Byleth enjoyed much more than the harsher winter seasons of Fargeus, King Dimitri was disappointing and rather annoyed at being cooped up in the Archbishop's chambers. Things such as paperwork and clerical duties were something that the man truly disliked, even if it was part of his responsibilities. He would much rather be helping train new recruits, giving lectures to students or relaxing with his trusted friends and beloved wife, but this was indeed part of the job.

This, however, was not.

Byleth entered the chambers quite casually, the door clicking shut behind her, wearing a soft yet sly smile on her face. Dimitri looked up from the dull paperwork he was engrossed in, and suddenly it was as if he hadn't spent the better part of the day toiling away and toying with the idea of going to do something more fun. His heart swelled and he was unable to hide the beaming smile he wore in her presence; just her being around was enough to put him in a better mood.

“Ah, my beloved,” He pushed the papers away, “Are you finished with your duties for the day? Unfortunately I'm still neck deep in my own, it seems I may have put them off for too long.”

“I can see that, my dearest King,” There was a chuckle in her words, amused yet with a hint of something else he couldn't put his fingers on, “You know, this paperwork will be here for a while, but I'm here right now, you know?”

Byleth bit her lip a little bit as she strode across the room, sashaying her hips back and forth as she walked, and even though they're married, and they've been intimate many, many times, his face still turned red. Why was his wife so beautiful? It was almost distracting sometimes.

He was so lost in his own mind over his attraction to her that he startled a bit when he realized that she was sitting on his lap, arms draped around his shoulders as the mint haired woman pressed her lips to his cheek, fingers running through messy blond hair. The feeling of her body pressing against his, the light scent of her perfume that even he was able to smell, the sound of her voice; it all brought him such immense comfort that was unable to be put into words. Byleth's very existence was what saved him many times, and he was so incredibly fortunate to have this wonderful, loving woman in his life.

“Oh, well now Dimitri,” Byleth cooed in his ear, gently biting at his earlobe to elicit a shuddered, stifled moan from the man, “You're _that_ excited to see me?”

For a moment, he was unable to comprehend what she was talking about. Surely, she was saying such things in jest, because while he knew what she meant by her words, the armor he wore would surely hide any evidence of his arousal and she was merely trying to get a reaction out of him.

And then he remembered.

_He wasn't wearing his armor._

Upon realizing this, his face flushed red a second time, and his wife only chuckled in his ear, swinging her leg around him, moving to straddle him with her hands on his shoulders, lips firmly locked on his. Byleths hand cupped his cheek, his head tilting to rest in her hand as they slowly, passionately kissed. The warm, comforting embrace of his wife, the warmth and softness of her lips, his fingers in her soft hair only served to remind him that she was real, she was his as much as he was hers, to remind him that if anything else, there was one person who loved him unconditionally.

“It's kinda cute,” She spoke, breaking the kiss but not pulling too far from him, fixing the glasses she had taken a liking to wearing, “Watching the mighty King turn into a blushing mess so easily just because of one woman.”

“W-Well, you're no mere woman, my beloved. You are my wife, my Queen,” He replied, trying to distract himself from the fact she was so subtly moving her hips, grinding against him, making his little problem worse, “Of course you would be able to elicit a reaction from me.”

“Really? Well, that does appear to be true, my love,” Byleth grinned, biting her lip as she shifted once more and took a hand from his shoulder, fingertips running down his chest to grip him from outside of his pants, biting his neck roughly when he suddenly cried out in surprise, “So, let me hear you some more.”

It wasn't long before she freed him from his trousers, slender fingers wrapping around his shaft as her hand slid up and down, lips at his neck. Her fingers were just barely able to wrap around him, her thumb rubbing the tip, giving her the moans she desired from her husband. Slowly, she slid from his lap, locking eyes with him as she descended to her knees. Holding his cock with one hand, running her tongue along the underside of the thick, throbbing shaft. Dimitri's hand moved, stroking her hair as she stroked and teased him with her tongue; By the heavens, no matter how many times she does this, it never stops feeling amazing.

He closed his eye, his moan more of a content sigh as he watched her slowly take his entire length in her mouth, almost more aroused by the soft, quiet sounds of her gagging slightly as her throat had little choice but to accept it. He had asked before if it hurt her to do so, and she told him that it was only slightly uncomfortably at worst, which made him feel better. His hand still on her head, his fingers pulled at her hair as she began to bob her head up and down; taking care not to accidentally hurt her with his incredible strength. The King relaxed further as he let himself relax, smiling down at her as she so faithfully performed for him. Somewhere deep inside, there was a part of him that got an almost primal sense of control watching this woman, who he had personally seen defeat countless people, on her knees taking his thick, erect cock in her mouth, as if she was submitting to him. Of course, if such a thing were true he would ensure her consent and safety.

Byleth closed her eyes, focusing solely on the task in front of her, the moan from her husband pulling her hair muffled by the shaft in her throat, encouraging her to only go faster, to put more effort into it as he was obviously quite into it. She shifted a bit, getting a better angle for her head as she took him completely into her mouth again and again, moaning and gagging around him, getting silent enjoyment hearing Dimitri moaning and gasping, trying to desperately moan her name but being unable to due to this onslaught.

Click.

Dimitri's heart sank, and Byleth stopped, eyes looking up at him inquisitively; she dared not move even with the tip of his cock in her throat.

That's when she heard another voice. Proper, yet warm. Knightly, yet fatherly, and she knew who it was.

“Your Majesty,” Gilbert spoke, pausing for a moment; the King was flushed, as if it were much too warm in the room, or possibly even sick, “Are you not well? You look ill.”

_'If you knew what was going on, you wouldn't be saying that' _He thought, scooting forward to do his best to hide their activities. Byleth pulled her head away and silently scrambled under the desk as well, but she was far from done.

“No, no I'm perfectly fine, Gilbert,” He replied, jumping a little when he felt her tongue once again caressing him from top to bottom, _was she trying to give him a heart attack?! _“What is it that you need?”

“Ah, yes,” The Knight spoke up once again, confused but unsure if he should push the issue,“I wanted to get your thoughts on sending Knights to some smaller villages that have been reporting problems with bandits. It seems the amount of Brigands has risen recently, and-”

“Oh, yes!” Dimitri interrupted him, unsure if he was responding to Gilbert or Byleth under the desk, who had just taken him into her mouth once more. His hands gripped the desk with such intensity the wood began to crack and splinter as he felt her moving her head up and down, even picking up the slight sounds of her moans and gags from taking him as deeply as she was moments prior. _Was this woman insatiable?! _“Erm, yes. Of course we should send troops to assist them.”

“Sire, are you alright?” Gilbert spoke up again.

“Of course. I just get so concerned about the people put in danger by the greed of those who turn to such dastardly means.” Dimitri lied, gripping the table harder as Byleth sucked harder on his tip; he could just imagine the smug look in her eye as she got satisfaction in embarrassing him, knowing he can't do anything about it if he didn't want to give away what was really going on. “Please, head out at once. I'll take care of making sure they get proper equipment and supplies. W-Will that be all?”

Damn, he shuttered. _She must be feeling really good about herself_, he thought.

“At your command, your Majesty.”

With that, the door shut once more, and they were alone again. Dimitri pushed the desk forward, which slid easily, and he looked down at the green haired woman who had been hiding beneath it, who looked up at him as if she didn't understand why he would possibly be _embarrassed _by her actions. She pulled away, taking a breath as she stroked him, wiping her mouth along with the string of spit that hung between her lips and the tip.

“Oh, my King, why do you look so bothered?” She cooed, biting her lip with a cheeky smile. She knew exactly what she was doing, and exactly what she wanted.

Dimitri's face was still red with embarrassment and arousal as he grabbed a handful of her hair, making her moan in surprise before sliding himself into her open mouth again. Green eyes widened in surprise for a moment as he placed both hands on either side of her head and began to thrust into her mouth, making sure to get all the way to the base.  
  
“Don't look so surprised, Beloved,” His voice was husky, filled with lust, and possibly even the desire to pay her back for embarrassing him moments ago, “This is what you wished for, is it not? I'm only giving my _slut_ of a wife what she desires most.”

Now, it was her turn to blush at his words, moaning around his shaft as the sound of her gagging on and sucking his cock filled the room. Dimitri was the sweetest man she had ever met, and even when he said such things when they were intimate, she knew he thought the world of her. But right now, being used like this, reduced to an outlet for his sexual desires? She wanted nothing more.

“MmHmmm.” She hummed, affirming his words, reaching up to caress his hands that held her head; silently telling him she was okay, that he could keep going. This was so important to him, for he would never forgive himself if he hurt Byleth in a moment of sexual passion.

She looked up at him lovingly, meeting his gaze as he watched his cock sliding in and out of her mouth, the shaft slick and wet with spit, her lips wrapping faithfully around the sheer girth of him, her hand on his encouraging him to pick up the pace, thrusting harder and faster; she could feel her throat bulging just slightly from the sheer size of him this deep into her mouth. Each time he pulled back she made sure to breathe through her nose; she knew how bad he would panic if she passed out, and being a good swimmer means she can hold her breath for a good, long time.

“B-Belov....Byleth,” he moaned, gripping her hair tighter as he bit his lip, feeling himself getting closer to going over the edge, closer to releasing himself. Watching himself fucking her face, listening to her moan and gag, even the subtle bouncing of her breasts still confined in her clothes were almost too much to handle.

_'So cute,'_ she thought, again caressing his hand, again reassuring him it was okay. She heard him moaning, his breath quicker, a little more ragged as he buried his cock in her throat again and again, _'C'mon, big man, give your __**slut **__wife what she wants.'_

One, two, three and one final thrust, and suddenly he relented, hanging his head as he moaned, feeling a wave of pleasure and release washing over him as he emptied himself into her mouth as she swallowed as much of his seed as she could. She coughed a little when he pulled out, causing the remnants to spill from her mouth and onto her chest.

“Oh, I'm sorry, did that hurt you?” Dimitri was right back to his usual self, and Byleth just chuckled, standing up and locking eyes with him as she wiped a good portion of his warm, thick cum from her chest with her finger, cleaning it off with her tongue before swallowing.

“Of course not, Your Majesty,” She teased, smiling as she tapped her lip with her finger, as if deep in thought, “I got exactly what I wanted, after all. As did you, Beloved.”

Redressing himself, Dimitri nodded, “Ah, well, the company of my wife is always guaranteed to put me in good spirits. Now, I daresay I don't think I can focus on my work right now. Shall we go to tea? I would love to spoil you a little while we're here.”

“Hehe, of course, my love,” She nodded, taking his arm, resting her head against him, “Please, spoil me to your hearts content.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the NSFW channel in a Discord server. Please leave a comment, bookmark and kudos if you enjoy my work!


End file.
